Radiographic imaging systems may be used in various applications, including medical and industrial applications. In a medical environment, a radiographic imaging device may provide a non-invasive means of imaging tissue and bone of a patient. The imaging device may have the capability of capturing multiple images at designated intervals, and displaying the images in a sequence to create a single image of the object being examined.
The imaging device may comprise a swing arm coupled to a control unit, and a display monitor either attached to or arranged separated from the control unit. The swing arm (e.g., C-arm) may include an x-ray source positioned at one end of the arm, and a detector positioned on another end of the arm. A clearance may be provided between the x-ray source and detector to receive an object, such as a portion of the patient's body, which may be irradiated with radiation from the x-ray source. Upon irradiating the object, the x-ray radiation penetrates the object, before being captured by the detector on the other end of the object. By penetrating the object placed between the source and detector, the x-rays enable an image of the object to be captured and relayed to the display monitor, where the image may be displayed or stored and retrieved later.